yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160311193455
Fala galera! Hoje eu trago à vocês um artigo escrito por Guilherme Evangelista, publicado no Grupo do Facebook 'Ruling do Dia'. Este artigo foi sugerido pelo usuário Dionedos. Espero que gostem. 'TUDO SOBRE DINOMIST' Os Dinomist são um Deck de Monstros Pêndulo de Nível 4 e Nível 5, do Tipo Máquina. Eles operam por meio de suporte genérico Pêndulo e, principalmente, sua Magia "Dinomist Charge". Hoje falarei um pouco mais sobre eles, especialmente seus efeitos enquanto na Zona de Pêndulo. '-- Sobre os Efeitos de Pêndulo das Escalas Dinomist' Todo monstro Dinomist é um Monstro Pêndulo com Escala 3 ou 6. Todos os monstros com Escala 3 compartilham do mesmo efeito enquanto na Zona de Pêndulo, e analogamente o mesmo se aplica aos monstros da Escala 6. Embora similares, estes efeitos se comportam de maneira significativamente diferente. - Característica em comum entre as Escalas: *Ambas possuem Efeitos CONTÍNUOS. Esses efeitos não ativam, e aplicam somente na resolução do efeito que eles modificam. Graças a eles serem contínuos, não se pode ativar nada em Corrente à sua aplicação, pois eles não geram Corrente. Isso também significa que eles podem sim ser aplicados contra Cards de Resposta. - Escala 3: "If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect, you can destroy this card instead." O efeito da Escala 3 pode ser aplicado se um card "Dinomist" que você controla seria destruído. Em vez disso, você pode destruir o Monstro Pêndulo na Zona de Pêndulo que tiver a Escala 3. *Você pode sim destruir apenas UMA Escala 3 para evitar a destruição de mais de um monstro. Exemplo: você faz uma Invocação-Pêndulo de dois Dinomist, o oponente responde com "Torrential Tribute". Você pode destruir seu Dinomist de Escala 3 que estiver na Zona de Pêndulo, e os 2 monstros no campo ficarão vivos. Note que isso só funciona se os cards que fossem ser destruídos seriam destruídos SIMULTANEAMENTE. *Você não pode aplicar este efeito caso a própria Escala 3 também estaria sendo destruída pelo mesmo efeito. Você não pode destruir uma coisa "em vez de" outra se ambas seriam destruídas. Exemplo: você controla um monstro Dinomist qualquer e um Dinomist Pêndulo de Escala 3 na Zona de Pêndulo. Seu oponente faz uma Invocação-Sincro de um "Black Rose Dragon", ativando seu efeito que destruiria todos os cards no campo. Neste caso, o efeito da Escala 3 não pode ser aplicado, pois a Escala 3 também seria destruída por este efeito. Logo, tanto o monstro Dinomist quanto o Dinomist de Escala 3 serão destruídos. Outro exemplo seria caso seu oponente ative "Wavering Eyes" enquanto você controla dois Dinomists na Zona de Pêndulo. Como ambos seriam destruídos simultaneamente pela "Wavering Eyes", você não pode aplicar o efeito da Escala 3 (nem o da 6), e ambos são destruídos. *É importante lembrar que, no momento em que cards que negam uma Invocação são ativadas, monstros cuja Invocação está sendo negado ainda não estão no campo. Se não estão no campo, você não os controla, e, portanto, não pode aplicar o efeito da Escala 3 nesse momento. *Também é importante lembrar que apesar de Magias/Armadilhas ativadas irem direto para o campo, se suas ativações forem negadas elas serão mandadas para o Cemitério mesmo que você aplique o efeito da Escala 3. - Escala 6: "Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, then destroy this card." O efeito da Escala 6 pode ser aplicado se um card "Dinomist" que você controla é alvo de algum efeito ativado. Em vez disso, você pode destruir o Monstro Pêndulo na Zona de Pêndulo que tiver a Escala 6. *Você pode sim destruir apenas UMA Escala 6 para negar um efeito que dá alvo em mais de um card "Dinomist" que você controla. Neste caso, ao contrário da Escala 3, não importa se a Escala 6 é também um alvo do efeito que ela nega ou não. - Interações com cards populares *Se o oponente ativa "Twin Twister" dando alvo em suas 2 Escalas, uma 3 e uma 6, você NÃO poderia aplicar o efeito da Escala 3 (pois ambas estariam sendo destruídas), mas poderia sim aplicar o efeito da Escala 6. *Se o oponente ativa "Twin Twister" dando alvo num Dinomist de Escala 6 e numa "Dinomist Charge", você pode aplicar o efeito da Escala 6. Se os alvos forem uma Escala 3 e uma "Dinomist Charge", não. Se você tiver ambas as Escalas e "Twin Twister" for ativado tendo como alvo uma Escala 6 e uma "Dinomist Charge", você pode aplicar o efeito da Escala 3. *Se o oponente ativa "Wavering Eyes" enquanto você tem as 2 Escalas em campo, nenhuma das duas pode negá-la, pois o card não dá alvo (portanto a Escala 6 não pode negá-la), e o card destruiria as duas Escalas ao mesmo tempo (portanto a Escala 3 não pode negá-la). *É importante lembrar que Magias/Armadilhas que são ativadas estão imediatamente no campo. Se você ativar um card "Dinomist" na sua Zona de Pêndulo, enquanto você já tem uma Escala 3 ou 6 ativa, se o oponente ativar em Corrente algo que destruiria a Escala que você acabou de ativar, você poderia já aplicar os efeitos das Escalas 3 e 6. Porém, você não pode aplicar os efeitos da Escala que você acabou de ativar até que ela resolva. Exemplo: Você tem uma Escala 3 e ativa uma Escala 6. Seu oponente ativa "Mystical Space Typhoon" tendo como alvo a sua Escala 6. Você pode sim aplicar o efeito da Escala 3 neste momento. O mesmo se aplica se você inverter a situação, e estivesse ativando uma Escala 3 enquanto já tem uma Escala 6. '-- Sobre os monstros Dinomist' Apenas algumas notas rápidas sobre cada monstro, se possível. '- Dinomist Brachion ' *Sua Invocação-Especial é inerente (não é um efeito que ativa, portanto não gera Corrente). '- Dinomist Ceratops ' *Você precisa controlar ao menos 1 monstro "Dinomist" para usar seu efeito de Invocação-Especial. *Sua Invocação-Especial é inerente (não é um efeito que ativa, portanto não gera Corrente). '- Dinomist Plesios ' *Seu efeito também conta cards "Dinomist" na Zona de Pêndulo. Não conta cards com a face para baixo. '- Dinomist Pteran ' *Você pode ativar o efeito do Pteran caso os dois monstros sejam destruídos na batalha por terem ATK igual. '- Dinomist Rex ' *Você só pode ativar o efeito dele caso ele sobreviva à batalha. *Você só pode ganhar 1 ataque adicional por Fase de Batalha, pois o efeito diz que você pode declarar um "segundo" ataque. *Você pode destruir um monstro em batalha, ativar o primeiro efeito, destruir outro, e daí ativar o segundo efeito. *O efeito de embaralhar um card do oponente no Deck não faz alvo. '- Dinomist Stegosaur ' *O efeito não precisa ser capaz de destruir ambos os monstros para resolver com sucesso. Se você usar este efeito num Dinomist que foi Invocado por Invocação-Especial pelo efeito da "Dinomist Rush" (e, portanto, não está afetado pelo efeito de outros cards), ele não será destruído, mas o outro card que batalhou com ele será. '-- Sobre as Magias/Armadilhas Dinomist' '- Dinomist Charge (Card de Magia Contínuo)' *O efeito de adicionar um "Dinomist" do Deck à mão é mandatório. Se você não tiver nenhum Dinomist no Deck, seu oponente pode ver seu Deck para verificar. *O efeito de adicionar um "Dinomist" do Deck Adicional à mão é mandatório. Você deve ativá-lo a primeira vez que um Dinomist for posto no Deck Adicional todo turno. Isso se aplica mesmo que você controle mais de uma "Dinomist Charge" - se você tiver duas ou mais, e só 1 Dinomist for mandado para o Deck Adicional, todas ativarão, você adicionará apenas aquele Dinomist que foi enviado, e não poderão mais ativar pelo resto do turno. *Se você controlar mais de uma "Dinomist Charge" e 2 Dinomists forem enviados ao Deck Adicional de uma vez, você pode adicionar um deles com cada Charge. Você pode sim ativar os efeitos de ambas no mesmo turno, você só não pode ativar O CARD (pôr ele da mão no campo com a face para cima, ou virar ele com a face para cima se ela estava com a face para baixo no campo) mais de uma vez por turno. '- Dinomic Powerload (Card de Magia de Campo)' *O efeito dela de dar 300 ATK/DEF também dará o bônus aos Dinomist que seu oponente controlar. *O efeito dela de prevenir efeitos do oponente de ativarem é um Efeito Contínuo, e não ativa. *O efeito dela de prevenir efeitos do oponente de ativarem se aplica a partir da declaração do ataque até o final da Etapa de Dano. Monstros destruídos em batalha não poderão ativar seus efeitos (como, por exemplo, "Fire Hand", ou "Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss"). '- Dinomist Rush' *Se ativada durante o turno do oponente, o monstro será destruído ainda na Fase Final do oponente. E por hoje é só. thumb|left|600px Escrito por: Guilherme Evangelista. Sugerido por: Dionedos. Em breve eu volto com mais artigos! Abraço!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 19h34min de 11 de Março de 2016 (UTC)